Bercinta Dalam Lumpur
by jianjipi
Summary: Pokoknya jangan pikir aneh - aneh dari judulunya. POKOKNYA JANGAN!


**Disclaimer : Punya om tite kubo. Kalo punya saya sih si gin dah kawin ma saya dari dulu.. hwhw**

**WARNING : OOC! GAJE**

**Jangan mikir yang nggak2 dr judulnya, POKOKNYA JANGAN! wkwkwk**

**Bercinta dalam lumpur**

"Ada apa anda memanggil Aizen – sama? ", ucap gin kepada penguasa hueco mundo pinky lovers itu

"Aaaa tidak perlu seformal itu Gin, kita kan udah rekan sepenanggungan seperjuangan menempuh badai yang menghadang hujan yang menerjang bulu ketek berterbangan bersama – sama", Aizen berkata panjang lebar tapi yang didengar Gin masuk kuping kanan keluar lobang idung kiri

"oo yodeh. Ngapain manggil2 aye bang?", Gin sok betawi ni ye

"duh pengen nyari jodoh nih. Dimana ya aku bisa menemukan belahan jiwaku pujaan hatiku itu", Aizen sok puitis padahal Gin udah nyari jamban buat muntah

Tiba tiba si buta dari hueco mundo dateng, sapa lagi kalo bukan si item kuntet Tousen

"huhuhuhuahahahahahahaha*depil laugh*, Tousen ketawa pake toa sambil nempel di tembok kamar pinky aizen

"su-su-suara apa itu!" Gin kaget pas lagi muntah, mukanya masuk ke jamban

" saya tau cara mencari jodohmu mbah aizen! Huhuhuahahahaha—uhookuhokuhook" , Tousen pake acara batuk batuk, makanye minum betadin! (?)

"hey yu buta ijo! Turun! Atau palamu kumasukan ke jamban kayak Gin!" (padahal pala gin masuk ke jamban gara2 tousen -_-)

"Oh oh ampun mbah Aizeeen! Beribu ribu maaf kuberikan untukmu", Tousen nunduk sambil nyiumin kaki Aizen

"bah, sekarang kasi tau gimana cara nyari jodohku", kata Aizen murka (?)

"begini begini mbah Aizen, sebelum mencari jodoh mbah, lebih baik bantuin si Gin ngeluarin kepalanya dari jamban", si Tousen nunjuk ke arah Gin yang ketiban sial

"ulala mana mau, aku, Aizen si penguasa hueco mundo yang seksoy en bahenol, membantu anak buahku yang kelelep di jamban", ujar Aizen tanpa rasa bersalah, "lebih baik kau buta laknat hueco mundo! Cepat bantu Gin!"

"aye(iya) mbah!", tousen hormat ala upacara bendera

Lalu entah dari mana Tousen mendapatkan alat sedot wc.. jeng jeng jeng….

"aaargh kamu itu idiot atau tolol sih, masa ngeluarin kepala orang dari jamban pake sedot wc? Ckckck", Aizen ngomel – ngomel.

"loh justru mbah yang bego, ini kan sedot wc yang biasa nyedotin isi jamban (maap jorok ). Anggep aja kepalanya Gin ini isi jamban, kan pasti kesedot juga", Tousen tumben pinter *plak

"t-t-t-tapi tapi", Aizen gagap

"argh udah deh! Cepet selametin aku… uwouwoooo diriku ini ternoda dan nista berada dalam jamban seperti ini!", Gin melolong (?) dengan ganasnya dari dalam jamban

Tousen pun menolong Gin. Tousen menyedot kepala Gin dengan sedot wc dan berkat doa dan semangat, kepala Gin keluar dari lobang jamban dengan sehat walafiat. Horeee

Aizen sujud syukur, Tousen jingkrak jingkrak kegirangan, Gin berusaha memeluk Tousen yang menolongnya

"Tousen babuku, terima kasih telah menolongku", Gin nepsong mau meluk Tousen

"oh nehi nehi jijay bajay bawang bombay, menjauhlah dariku! Kau bau jamban", Tousen nangis bombay gara – gara bau jamban Gin

Aizen yang masih sujud ditendang pantatnya oleh seseorang, siapakah dia? Nantikan setelah pesan pesan berikut ini!

**haha maap author mulai error -_-**

Yak ternyata yang nendang espada paling ganteng sejagad hueco mundo saudara – saudara! Siapa lagi kalo bukan cuatro espada alias Ulquiorra Schiffer! (author ngefans ama ni espada). Tapi ada apa gerangan sekalian ulquiorra yang ganteng bin keren ini nendang pantat aizen? Kita simak cerita selanjutnya

"Siapa yang mengambil sedot wc kamar mandiku?", ujar Ulquiorra dengan coolnya

"a-a-a-a-a-a-aku ", Tousen takut ama Ulqui (loh?)

"hrggh -_-", Ulqui seperti biasa tidak banyak berkomentar

Lalu Ulquiorra Schiffer sang espada terganteng nan rupawan sejagad alam raya hueco mundo itupun pergi meninggalkan tiga cecunguk itu

Gak nyambung kan ama judulnya? emang. pengennya sih aizen nyari jodoh gitu, tapi nasip ide berseliweran tapi tangan gak bisa diajak kompromi.

Oke ini kelanjutan ff tergantung para readers yang baek hati dan tidak sombong, kalo review banyak dilanjutin tapi kalo kosong melompong ya mati aje ditembak ulqui

Semua ini tergantung padamu readers.. lop yu MUAH MUAAAH *kasi ciuman cinta dan kasih sayang (hoek)..

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

\


End file.
